Boredom: Sound Affects Sold Separately
by HonoraAngel
Summary: Fang is blogging and Max is bored. She meets a friend online and has conversations about herself and Fang neither of whom, of course, she's ever met with people she's never seen. It's ironic as to what they end up talking about.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, all you wonderful readers of Fanfiction, here's the deal: A little while ago I read the most 'awesome possum' story I think I have ever read onthis site written by the fabulous MaximumRideObsessed.**

******The only problem was that the ending of the original story ****Bored in a Library**** disappointed me a teensie weensie bit. So I PM'ed the amazingly nice MaximumRideObsessed and was oh so kindly given permission to edit the story and change the ending to my liking and publish it.**

**So that is why most of the beginning of this story is in italics. And most of the editing up 'til the ending chapters will be too.**

**Check out the original story from my profile!**

**Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Bored in a Library**

----

_Chapter 1_

_I sat down at the library computer, extremely bored. Our awesome Itex laptop broke, (Actually, it was blow up courtesy of Gazzy and Iggy. On accident, of course. They would never destroy Fang's prized possession. Still, though, the look on his face when he found out was scary…) and so now Fang has forced us to come to the library so he could check his blog. I mean, how could he keep his hormonal fangirls waiting?_

_Angel and Nudge were looking up pictures of Max Theriot on the internet (well, Nudge was, and Angel was whining for her to choose a different guy). Gazzy and Iggy were chasing each other through the bookshelves in some demented game of hide and seek-tag, sounding like a herd of elephants in the otherwise quiet library, receiving glares from other innocent and mostly elderly library goers._

_I was just sitting there, being bored. Normally I have interesting or even annoying leader-like things to do._

_This was definitely not a good thing._

_I logged into the computer. The library was pretty run-down, so the old dinosaur computers didn't require a library card. Actually, it seemed like all the library staff did was buy ten computers, install them, and block the horny websites. Not that I tried or anything. I swear._

_Along the bottom of the screen were a bunch of little icons. I saw a little smiley face, and clicked on it. Maybe it would make me happy._

_It turned out to be and instant messaging service. Ah, what the heck, I might as well. It's not like I had anything better to do._

_I found a button that said SIGN UP in big bold letters. I hit it. Apparently I had to tell the Instant Messenger everything about myself if I wanted an account._

_Fine, whatever, if it was going to be like that._

_Screen Name: reallybored (I can hardly contain my superior creativity)_

_Password: Like I'm going to tell you!_

_Name: Maxine (See how clever I am?) Efron (Nudge's new obsession as of about 10 seconds ago)_

_Age: 21 (just for all those stalker guys…let's pretend I couldn't kick their, uh, butts…)_

_Then it asked for my address and I obviously entered Anne's. I mean, it's not like I could write, 'a nice hollow cave, in some random city in I forget what state and don'teven ask me for the zip code.' I entered the rest of the info as well as my email (wowthissux at gmail dot com) __(A/N: okay, sorry, but I just had to change the original server that the email address was on. I mean, seriously people! Gmail beats Yahoo any day!)_

_The next thing on the screen was a bunch of letters and numbers jumbled up in a small box. I typed in the code (FGGE4T5), but here's something that struck me as pretty hilarious. The whole thing was labeled "Human Verification." I mean, if you were me you would start laughing too, right?_

_Um, note to self: never crack up loudly in the middle of a library. It'll earn you odd stares._

"_Something amusing?" Fang asked over the top of the computer across from me. I was very glad that he couldn't see or hear me typing, due to the bulky monitors between us. He'd most likely make fun of me if he thought I was chatting with strangers._

"_Well, see, I had this mental image of you and one of your horny fangirls…"_

_He made a face and went back to his blogging. Phew._

_So, anyways, I pressed enter, verified it, yada yada yada. Then I logged in…The first thing I realized was that I knew nobody with and IM and my friends list was completely empty. Well, this sucked._

_**So yeah! Tell me how you like it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hopefully you'll figure out who all important people are. Basically, no one in the beginning is very important, so don't feel like you have to remember all the usernames. IM speak is in bold…and when it says 'sent at ….. PM' it just means that nobody has responded to the chat for a while. It's kind of like gmail chat, if anyone uses it**_**.**_

**Oh yeah!!!! Since I probably won't be updating for a couple…uh, well, since I won't be updating in the epically near future, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson wouldn't let me borrow the characters in real life, so this will have to do. Please begin reading….NOW!**

---

Chapter 2

_After sitting in my chair, staring at the screen for about seven minutes and 43 seconds, I came up with a solution._

_It was time for me to enter the wonderful world of chatrooms (ominous music right about here)._

_After navigating the stupid tiny window, I found the way to get into one and browsed the list of topics. American Idol, books, blah, blah, blah. I scrolled down looking for something I was interested in (sadly, there wasn't one titled "kicking genetically engineered mutant butt")_

_Finally I stopped at a category labeled science fiction. Well, my life is basically a science fiction movie so I clicked it, hoping it would be interesting._

_**REALLYBORED HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM**_

_**Fireandice: well, obviously not.**_

_**flowergurl: that's kinda stupid**_

_**SCIFI: i guess…we'd have heard about it if it was possible…**_

_**Reallybored: what are u talking about?**_

_**SCIFI: mutants…**_

_Ha. __Ironic…_

_**Reallybored: of course mutants are real!**_

_**flowergurl: WHY?**_

_**Reallybored: i don't know…um, anything's possible!**_

_**flowergurl: i don't think so**_

_**Reallybored: you're probably right. they don't exist.**_

_**Sent at 2:45 PM.**_

_Smart, Max. I mean, I shouldn't just go around telling people mutants are real. Kind of stupid, actually. Although, Fang has already kind of blown our cover anyway. Darn him…I glanced at the top of his head…he was still concentrated on his blog. And nobody had said anything in the chatroom for a long while…_

_**SCIFI: guess what? i just looked up mutant people on google…**_

_**SCIFI: apparently they're real!**_

_**SCIFI: there's a group of six kids that have wings.**_

_**SCIFI: they showed up in new york and then in texas 2.**_

_Um, crap?_

_**Fireandice: god, that freaks me out.**_

_**Reallybored: why? i think that's awesome. those must be some cool kids.**_

_**ONTHERUN HAS JOINED THE CHATROOM**_

_**flowergurl: we need another opinion…**_

_**flowergurl: hey, ontherun, do you think those flying kids in the news are real?**_

_**SCIFI: have you heard of them?**_

_**Sent at 2:50 PM**_

_**flowergurl: hello?**_

_**Reallybored: it's been 5 minutes…**_

_**Ontherun: i've heard a little about them**_

_**Ontherun: i think they're really awesome.**_

_**Ontherun: i wish i could fly…**_

_**Reallybored: me 2… **__(Snicker snicker)_

_**Fireandice: Yeah**__** f**__**lowergurl. it'd be totally awesome!**_

_**SCIFI: have you seen Fang's blog? it's one of those flying kids…**_

_**Ontherun: yeah. he's so awesome. probably one of the coolest guys ever.**_

_**Reallybored: really? i think he's an arrogant bastard who is probably way too attached to his computer.**_

_Ugh. Another Fang fan. It was disgusting! Why don't I get people who adore me? Everyone should know who I am from Fang's constant blogging. I mean, even Gazzy and Iggy are idols!_

_**PRIVATE MEASSAGE WITH ONTHERUN**_

_**Ontherun: what's your issue with Fang? from what I've read, he's cool.**_

_**Reallybored: i mean, sure, whoop-de-doo, he has wings! it doesn't make him the coolest person on the planet.**_

_Because everyone knows that wings only make me the coolest person on the planet._

_**Ontherun: i'll give you that. how about the second coolest? anyway…come on, a bastard? i can guarantee you've never even met the guy.**_

_**Reallybored: oh, can you?**_

_**Ontherun: definitely.**_

_**Reallybored: okay, um, fine, but so what?**_

_**Ontherun: so, don't be so judgmental!**_

_**Reallybored: and don't be so…uh…moral-y!**_

_**Reallybored: hang on…**_

_I turned around and blocked the computer screen from Nudge._

"_Max, I'm booooored," she whined. "There's nothing to do in here!"_

_I totally agreed._

"_Nudge, be quieter. And you might want to try reading," I whispered. "This __is __a library after all. The kids section is over there," I pointed and she left._

_**Reallybored: back.**_

_**Ontherun: what was that?**_

_**Reallybored: nothing much. my friends would kill me if they found out I had an I'm account.**_

_**Ontherun: y?**_

_**Reallybored: i don't know. they'd probably just make fun of me.**_

_**Ontherun: yeah, mine too…**_

_**Reallybored: Really?**_

_**Ontherun: yeah, my friends are kinda weird. especially my best friend.**_

_**Reallybored: why?is he like, psycho or something?**_

_**Ontherun: SHE…not really. but kind of bossy and a bit oblivious.**_

_**Reallybored: u a guy or a girl?**_

_**Ontherun: guy.**_

_**Reallybored: and your best friend's a girl?**_

_**Ontherun: got an issue with that?**_

_**Reallybored: no. actually, my best friend is a guy :P**_

_**Reallybored: he's cool. although he gets on my nerves every waking second of every freaking day.**_

_**Ontherun: my best friend is pretty awesome. we share almost everything.**_

_**Reallybored: same here.**_

_**Reallybored: got separated for a long time. sucked.**_

_**Ontherun: yeah. i had a fight with my best friend. we finally made up, though…i think i might like her…**_

_**Reallybored: it's so cliché, best friends falling 4 each other…**_

_**Ontherun: i TOTALLY know what you mean.**_

_**Reallybored: doesn't it feel kinda weird telling all these things to a stranger?**_

_**Ontherun: i think it's pretty cool.**_

_**Ontherun: besides, I added u to my buddy list.**_

_**Ontherun: not a stranger anymore…**_

_**Reallybored: cool.**_

_**Reallybored: i mean, it's not like we're ever going to see each other, so it doesn't matter what I say…**_

_**Ontherun: yeah.**_

_**CHATROOM:**_

_**FANGISHOT: i totally love him!**_

_**FANGISHOT: he's so hot!**_

_**Fireandice: i still don't know who the h you're talking about…**_

_**flowergurl: look up Fang's blog. i just went. it's cool.**_

_**Ontherun: i told you, reallybored….**_

_**FANGISHOT: 98 percent human, 2 percent bird, 100 percent hottttttt!!!!!!**_

_**Reallybored: i guess he's good looking.**_

_**Ontherun: so you admit it!**_

_**Reallybored: i never said anything about his looks**_

_**Reallybored: and I still think he's an arrogant bastard**_

_**Reallybored: albeit possibly, maybe a hot arrogant bastard…**_

Review, review, review!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!! Can you believe that it's almost 2010? I can't!!!!**

_----_

_Chapter Three_

_**PRIVATE CHAT WITH FANGISHOT**_

_**FANGISHOT: ohmygod he's so good looking!**_

_**FANGISHOT: and he's got the dark and silent thing working for him.**_

_**FANGISHOT: trying to lead a revolution.**_

_**FANGISHOT: how sexy is that?**_

_**Reallybored: um….**_

_**Reallybored: sure…sexy…and why are you talking to me?**_

_**FANGISHOT: because you are the only one who agrees that he's hot!**_

_**FANGISHOT: hold on**_

_**Reallybored: okay…**_

_**PRIVATE CHAT WITH ONTHERUN**_

_**Reallybored: i'm mad at you**_

_**Ontherun???**_

_**Reallybored: Now i'm obsessively thinking about my best friend.**_

_**Ontherun: ha**_

_**Ontherun: that's what you get.**_

_**Reallybored: what?**_

_**Ontherun: that's karma for hating Fang. (A/N: I love that line! Sigh, Fang is so full of himself…)**_

_**Reallybored: i never said that i hated him.**_

_**Ontherun: oh really?**_

_**Reallybored: just because he's a cocky bastard doesn't mean I don't like him…**_

_**Ontherun: whatever…so, you were saying?**_

_**Reallybored: i don't know…**_

_**Ontherun: you're lucky.**_

_**Reallybored: why?**_

_**Ontherun: because I bet your best friend likes you back.**_

_**Reallybored: and why wouldn't yours?**_

_**Ontherun: Well, I know she doesn't…at least not like that**_

_**Ontherun: i think she loves me like a brother…**_

_**Reallybored: well, that kinda sux 4 you**_

_**Reallybored: i think mine **__**might **__**like me back, considering they've tried to kiss me.**_

_**Ontherun: how did that go?**_

_**Reallybored: not well, exactly. i got nervous. let's leave it at that.**_

_**Reallybored: but i think he's gotten over me.**_

_**Reallybored: and besides, i'm not positive i like him.**_

_**Reallybored: but i think i do.**_

_**Reallybored: ugh!**_

_**Reallybored: i mean, he's really good looking.**_

_**Reallybored: way better looking than Fang!**_

_I was just cracking myself up today…Fang looked up at my laughing but returned to his computer, and I finally looked at ontherun's response_

_**Ontherun: i doubt that.**_

_**Reallybored: guys can't judge other guys' appearances (out loud)**_

_**Reallybored: it just sounds weird.**_

_**Ontherun: come on, have you SEEN all the girls that want to date Fang?**_

_**Ontherun: he's freaking famous!**_

_**Reallybored: well, being famous is overrated. i like to, say, fly under the radar.**_

_**Ontherun: lol**_

_**Reallybored: this is funny how?**_

_**Ontherun: no reason.**_

_**Reallybored: okaaaaay…**_

_**Ontherun: i just realized, you remind me of me best friend.**_

_**Reallybored: good thing?**_

_**Reallybored: wait a minute, one of Fang's fangirls is IMing me.**_

_**PRIVATE CHAT WITH FANGISHOT**_

_**FANGISHOT: purple and black.**_

_**Reallybored: what?**_

_**FANGISHOT: my new favorite colors.**_

_**Reallybored: um, okay.**_

_**FANGISHOT: why, you ask?**_

_**Reallybored: sure.**_

_**FANGISHOT: because Fang is hot!**_

_**Reallybored: this is relevant how????**_

_**Reallybored: and get over it already! you haven't even seen him in person!**_

_**FANGISHOT: who cares?**_

_**FANGISHOT: pictures are enough to support me my whole life.**_

_**Reallybored: thanks for sharing**_

_**FANGISHOT: but anyways, purple and black are my favorite colors because they're like Fang's wings. his awesome wings! – sighs –**_

_**FANGISHOT: black but they gleam purple in the sunlight!**_

_**Reallybored: and you know this how???????**_

_**FANGISHOT: i have my sources.**_

_**Reallybored: whatever. i think you need help with your Fang obsession.**_

_**FANGISHOT: i've decided that i'm going to have his children!**_

_**Reallybored: again, thanks for sharing…**_

_I thought about the possibility of two different species breeding, and decided definitely not to mention it_

_**Reallybored: does Fang even like anyone?**_

_If he liked one of his horny fangirls, I was going to murder something…_

_**FANGISHOT: well, I think he obviously likes Max…**_

_**Reallybored: well then, who could Max be?**_

_**FANGISHOT: his friend. they're the same age and r totally falling 4 each other but I think they're in denial.**_

_**Reallybored: what?**_

_**FANGISHOT: well, he totally likes her. it's pretty obvious.**_

_**FANGISHOT: he writes about her all the time. everyone who reads the blog pretty much knows it. i've seen a drawing of them kissing online, actually. they're such a cute couple!**_

_I ignored the kissing comment…_

_**Reallybored: how can you rant about how he's going to have your children and hen talk about how cute a couple they are with another person?**_

_**FANGISHOT: let's be realistic**_

_**Reallybored: wow.**_

_**Reallybored: you didn't strike me as the realistic type…**_

_**FANGISHOT: wtf?**_

_**FANGISHOT: F equals Fang, by the way…**_

_**FANGISHOT: you are soooo funny….**_

_**Reallybored: hold on for a minute…**_

_I jumped and minimized the window as quickly as the hair on the back of my neck prickled._

"_What?"_

"_Jeez, Max, calm down, or someone'll get hurt with all that spazzing you did a second ago." It was Fang, quite obviously._

"_Well, that someone will most likely be you if you don't stop sneaking up on me like that."_

_He rolled his eyes and leaned against the desk slightly. "Entertaining yourself?"_

"_Not really," I answered. "This library is probably the most boring place ever. And it's too quiet. I keep expecting flyboys to jump out at us."_

"_I know exactly what you mean," was all he said._

"_Are you done blogging?" I asked, secretly hoping that he wasn't so I could talk more with ontherun. Note to self: ask ontherun his name. "It's about time."_

"_Nope. Note even close." I heard The Gasman groan. He was watching Iggy flirting with a young girl in the library, who evidently didn't know he was blind because she kept pointing at things and nodding. I bet Iggy was getting a kick out of it._

_Fang followed my line of vision and snorted. "That little chick magnet. Anyway, I came to ask if you wanted a cookie or five, 'cuz I went and got some a few minutes ago."_

"_Oh. I didn't notice." He just stood there. "Well, what are you waiting for? Hand over the cookies!"_

_He smiled, suddenly making the library seem alive and extremely interesting, and dumped the cookies on the desk next to me. I grabbed one and chowed down, turning back to the computer._

_**PRIVATE CHAT WITH ONTHERUN**_

_**Reallybored: hey, i'm back.**_

_**Reallybored: hello?**_

_**Ontherun: how did the chat with the fangirl go?**_

_**Reallybored: ugh.**_

_**Reallybored: she was talking about his 'sexy wings!'**_

_**Reallybored: and purple and black are now her favorite colors…**_

_**Reallybored: don't ask.**_

_**Ontherun: are you as bored as i am?**_

_**Reallybored: dude, look at my screen name.**_

_**Ontherun: i'll take that as a yes**_

_**Ontherun: i'm just staying on the computer so i can talk to you…**_

_**Ontherun: i find you interesting**_

_**Ontherun: don't know why…**_

_**Reallybored: i'm very flattered and slightly creeped out…**_

_**Reallybored: you're interesting too, though.**_

_**Reallybored: oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask.**_

_**Reallybored: what's your name?**_

_**Ontherun: Nick.**_

_**Reallybored: cool name…same as my best friend.**_

_**Ontherun: what about you?**_

_**Reallybored: um…**_

_**Reallybored: i have the right to remain silent…?**_

_**Ontherun: that's unfair.**_

_**Reallybored: hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair.**_

_**Ontherun: come on**_

_**Reallybored: if life was fair i wouldn't be who i am in the first place…**_

_I swear I didn't mean to type that…It just slipped out! At least the whole flying kids thing isn't really a secret…I mean I just want Nick to think I'm a normal person…Is that so wrong?_

_**Ontherun: tell me about it**_

_**Sent at 3:50 PM**_

_**Reallybored: okay, so i've decided that i like him.**_

_**Ontherun: your best friend? um…nick?**_

_**Reallybored: no, Fang (**__Haha!)_

_**Reallybored: of course my best friend, you idiot!**_

_**Reallybored: and if he decides to kiss me again…**_

_**Sent at 3:55 PM**_

_**Ontherun: continue…**_

_**Reallybored: that was the whole sentence.**_

_**Ontherun: what?**_

_**Reallybored: i'm leaving it up to your imagination.**_

_**Reallybored: uh, nevermind.**_

_**Reallybored: i don't want you to turn horny, too.**_

_**Reallybored: so don't imagine anything.**_

_**Ontherun: okay, sure.**_

_**Reallybored: crap, the fangirl is attacking again**_

_**Reallybored: what do I do?**_

_**Ontherun: talk to her**_

_**Ontherun: then tell me how it goes…**_

_**Reallybored: sure…**_

Okay, well, you see, I wasn't planning on updating that soon, but after a couple of fabulous reviews, I decided that I would give you guys a treat since it is New Years Eve, after all.

…Although the real reason is that my Visitor number was exactly 100, so I wanted to update before someone else saw my stories….hehe….

Okay! Well, SEE YOU NEXT YEAR!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

----

Chapter Four :D

_**PRIVATE CHAT WITH ONTHERUN**_

_**Reallybored: where were we?**_

_**Ontherun: how did it go?**_

_**Reallybored: here, i'll copy and paste…**_

_**Reallybored:**_

_**----**_

_**FANGISHOT: hello?**_

_**FANGISHOT: are you there?**_

_**FANGISHOT: hello!!?!?!?!?!**_

_**Reallybored: okay, i'm here. what?**_

_**FANGISHOT: like i said, let's be realistic. i know i'm never going to have him. plus, max, would probably murder me. i think she might be the possessive type.**_

_**Reallybored: i really don't think so.**_

_**FANGISHOT: why not?**_

_**Reallybored: max is way cooler than fang.**_

_**FANGISHOT: well, Fang is hot!**_

_**Reallybored: if you say so…**_

_**FANGISHOT: but i find it sweet**_

_**FANGISHOT: that Fang is so in love**_

_**FANGISHOT: but max is too oblivious**_

_**FANGISHOT: have you read his blog?**_

_**Reallybored: most of it.**_

_**FANGISHOT: read this…**_

_**FANGISHOT: Hey. If you get this message we might have a chance. I mean the world might have a chance. Long story short: the grown-ups have taken a nice clean planet and trashed it for money. Not every grown-up. But a bunch of them, over and over, choose money and profits over clean air and water. It's their way of telling us they don't give a rat's butt about us, the kids, who are going to inherit what's left of the Earth**_

_**FANGISHOT: A group of scientists want to take back the planet before it's too late and stop the pollution. Good, right? Only problem is they think they need to get rid of half the world's population to do it. So it's like: save the planet so the pollution doesn't kill people, or… just kill people to start with, save everyone time. For you kids at home, that's called, "flawed logic." I mean, call me crazy, but that seems like a really bad plan.**_

_**FANGISHOT: The other thing about these scientists is that they've tried to create a new kind of human who might survive better, like if there's a nuclear winter or whatever. I won't go into the details, but let me just say that this idea is as boneheaded and dangerous as their "kill half the people" plan.**_

_**FANGISHOT: What I'm saying is: It's up to us. You and me. Me and my flock, you and our friends. The kids, we want – we **__**deserve **__**– to inherit a clean, unmessed-up planet, and still keep everyone who's already living on it.**_

_**FANGISHOT: We can do it. But we have to join together. We have to take chances. Take risks. We have to get active, instead of just sitting at home and playing Xbox. This isn't a game. We can't defeat the enemy by killing them with our superlaser guns.**_

_**FANGISHOT: We want our planet back. Kids matter. We're important. Our future is important. ARE YOU WITH ME?**_

_**FANGISHOT: how powerful is that!!!!!!!!**_

_**Reallybored: …you memorized it?!?!**_

_**FANGISHOT: no, doofus, its called copy and paste**_

_**Reallybored: he does have a way with words, i guess.**_

_**Reallybored: were you one of the kids who charged itex?**_

_**FANGISHOT: my parents wouldn't let me out of the house**_

_**FANGISHOT: but i didn't want to anyway**_

_**Reallybored: why!**_

_**FANGISHOT: i could have gotten killed**_

_**Reallybored: you would be saving the world!**_

_**Reallybored: and the flock!**_

_**Reallybored: who are, by the way, awesome**_

_**FANGISHOT: yeah**_

_**FANGISHOT: you never really said…**_

_**FANGISHOT: what do you think of Fang and max?**_

_**Reallybored: um…**_

_**Reallybored: i don't really know either of them**_

_**Reallybored: really!**_

_**Reallybored: idon't!**_

_**Reallybored: so why should i care?**_

_**FANGISHOT: they're such a cute couple.**_

_**FANGISHOT: he's all dark and silent**_

_**FANGISHOT: and she's all blonde and…uh…leader-y!**_

_**Reallybored: sure…?**_

_**FANGISHOT: you're no fun.**_

_**FANGISHOT: at all!**_

_**FANGISHOT: come on!**_

_**FANGISHOT: who cares if you don't know them?**_

_**Reallybored: fine!**_

_**Reallybored: jeez!**_

_**Reallybored: if i tell you what i really think, will you SHUT UP?!?**_

_**FANGISHOT: definitely.**_

_**Reallybored: okay…**_

_**Reallybored: um, let me see. i think that Max is a complete idiot for screwing everything up, i mean, she kissed him on a beach, right? and she's probably figuring out that she has feelings for him and is probably just now realizing what an idiot she's been because she's had these feelings of jealousy and, you know, liking him all along, and when he kisses her she just runs away! what kind of a boneheaded move is that? now he is probably thinking that she definitely wants to be just friends and she's thinking that she probably might maybe want to be a lot more, so now she needs to do something before her whole life is screwed up because he would probably have to be an idiot to embarrass himself by making another move on her because he thinks she doesn't like him, so now Max is going to embarrass herself and risk making their relationship awkward if he turns her down because he's gotten over he,. Which is very likely, actually…**_

_**Reallybored: Not that I really have an opinion…**_

_**Sent at 4:30 PM**_

_**----**_

_**Ontherun: quite a productive conversation.**_

_**Ontherun: Fang is an awesome writer, by the way.**_

_**Reallybored: not really.**_

_**Reallybored: a productive conversation, i mean.**_

_**Reallybored: he is a good writer.**_

_**Reallybored: so…what do you think?**_

_**Ontherun: about Fang and Max?**_

_**Ontherun: i think Fang definitely isn't over her.**_

_**Ontherun: and i think she doesn't like him back.**_

_**Reallybored: she does.**_

_**Ontherun: why?**_

_**Reallybored: she just does. i can tell.**_

_**Ontherun: she doesn't.**_

_**Reallybored: does.**_

_**Ontherun: doesn't**_

_**Reallybored: does**_

_**Reallybored: does**_

_**Reallybored: does**_

_**Reallybored: does**_

_**Ontherun: i get the point!**_

_**Reallybored: does**_

_**Ontherun: i'll take your opinion into consideration…**_

_**Ontherun: not like it matters.**_

_**Ontherun: you still remind me of my friend, though.**_

_**Ontherun: she's just as stubborn.**_

_**Ontherun: speaking of being stubborn, why won't you tell me your name?**_

_**Reallybored: it would just be…embarrassing.**_

_**Ontherun: like a bad name?**_

_**Ontherun: like florinda? or margy?**_

_**Reallybored: no. I LIKE MY NAME!!!**_

_**Ontherun: then why won't you tell me?**_

_**Reallybored: for my own reasons…**_

_**Ontherun: like what?**_

_**Reallybored: i've just always been really paranoid, okay?**_

_**Ontherun: i'm way more paranoid than you**_

_**Ontherun: and I told you my name!**_

_**Reallybored: first of all you are not more paranoid**_

_**Ontherun: excuse me?**_

_**Reallybored: me and my best friend are the most paranoid people in the world…**_

_**Ontherun: funny…**_

_**Ontherun: me and my best friend are the worst, most paranoid people ever!**_

_**Reallybored: i seriously doubt that.**_

_**Ontherun: o rly?**_

_**Reallybored: yeah.**_

_**Reallybored: i can't be happy for more than a day without thinking something is going to go wrong.**_

_**Ontherun: i feel like i'm going to be attacked this very moment.**_

_**Reallybored: i have…dreams evil robots are chasing me!**_

_Do you know how hard it is to be secretive and truthful at the same time? I don't think you do…But, then again, I do have dreams about flyboys attacking…_

_**Ontherun: evil robots ARE chasing me.**_

_**Reallybored: funny.**_

_**Ontherun: i just crack myself up sometimes**_

_**Reallybored: well, being in an elevator makes me twitchy**_

_**Ontherun: i can't enjoy an amusement park!**_

_**Reallybored: neither can i!**_

_**Ontherun: when i go out in public i don't even use my real name!**_

_**Reallybored: i think random evil people are tracking me!**_

_**Ontherun: i avoid almost everyone and sometimes i even pull myself away from my friends!**_

_**Reallybored: i'm still a little scared my mom might be working for a secret organization!**_

_**Ontherun: fine, you win.**_

_**Reallybored: thank you!**_

_**Ontherun: but my best friend is even more paranoid than you.**_

_**Reallybored: when i saw my best friend kissing another girl my first thought was that she was attacking him!**_

_**Ontherun: i thought you already won..**_

_**Ontherun: your best friend was kissing other people?**_

_**Ontherun: i though they liked you.**_

_**Reallybored: i thought he did too…**_

_**Ontherun: but he was kissing someone else?**_

_**Reallybored: yep. w lot. he didn't even notice me watching**_

_**Reallybored: ...until i yelled at him, that is…yeah, I'm not one for subtlety…**_

_**Ontherun: me and my friend BOTH kissed other people**_

_**Ontherun: -scowls –**_

_**Ontherun: it freaking pissed me off to watch her kissing some idiot**_

_**Reallybored: then why did you kiss someone else?**_

_**Ontherun: okay, i'm a teenage boy. i have the right to kiss girls who flirt with me**_

_**Reallybored: same with girls!**_

_**Reallybored: i bet your best friend was jealous, though…**_

_**Ontherun: she was – pretty much attacked me**_

_**Reallybored: yhat's funny.**_

_**Reallybored: my best friend pretty much didn't care when i kissed someone else**_

_**Reallybored: never said anything except a few sarcastic comments**_

_**Reallybored: but that's how he is.**_

_**Ontherun: like I already said, i got really jealous when my best friend was did that**_

_**Ontherun: i mean, how could she?**_

_**Ontherun: just to make me jealous?**_

_**Reallybored: believe it or not, she might not have been thinking about you at the moment she said yes…**_

_**Ontherun: true, y guess.**_

_**Ontherun: god, i still want to rip that guy's throat out…**_

_**Reallybored: violent, much?**_

_**Reallybored: snd if she WAS trying to make you jealous, it obviously worked.**_

_**Ontherun: i guess…**_

_**Reallybored: you should tell her she made you jealous**_

_**Ontherun: i'm not really the 'admit my feelings' kind of guy.**_

_**Reallybored: maybe she just thinks you don't like her and that's why she's acting like she doesn't like you**_

_**Ontherun: she acted like that b4. so i'm not delusional**_

_**Ontherun: if she liked me i would know it**_

_**Reallybored: i doubt that**_

_**Reallybored: you're a guy**_

_**Reallybored: and guys' minds are confusing**_

_**Ontherun: way less that girls!**_

_**Reallybored: that may be true, but only because boys' brains are empty!**_

_**Ontherun: hey!**_

_**Reallybored: well, it's true!**_

_**Ontherun: NO**_

_**Ontherun: okay,**_

_**Ontherun: my best friend gets mad at me for being too quiet, and then, a week later, for talking too much. how is that not complicated?!?**_

_**Reallybored: what are you like?**_

_**Ontherun: how's that for a random question?**_

_**Reallybored: as in, personality…**_

_**Ontherun: um…**_

_**Ontherun: truthfully?**_

_**Ontherun: i'm sometimes quiet and pretty determined. And i guess i can be pretty caring when it comes to my siblings and best friend…and of course, i'm extremely good looking :D**_

_**Reallybored: how many siblings?**_

_**Ontherun: 4…you?**_

_**Reallybored: 4, i guess, or 5…i don't exactly know.**_

_**Ontherun: how can you not exactly know?**_

_**Reallybored: hard to explain…**_

_**Ontherun: nvm…i know exactly what you mean**_

_**Reallybored: i'm surprised.**_

_**Reallybored: my life is confusing**_

_**Ontherun: mine too.**_

_**Reallybored: shouldn't romance be easier than it is?**_

_**Ontherun: totally.**_

_**Ontherun: it would be a better world if everyone you liked liked you back.**_

_**Reallybored: i totally know**_

_**Reallybored: life would be waaaaaaaay easier**_

_**Ontherun: its so hard, liking someone who doesn't have any feelings for you that way…**_

_**Ontherun: great**_

_**Ontherun: now i feel like punching something…**_

_**Reallybored: you're welcome**_

_**Reallybored: what?**_

_**Ontherun: huh?**_

_**Reallybored: sry, not talking to you, wait a minute…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**OHHH!!!!! YOU PEOPLE JUST MAKE ME SIIING WITH HAPPINESS!!!! I CHECKED MY EMAIL TODAY AFTER SCHOOL AND I HAD TEN NEW REVIEWS FOR EXPIRED AND NINE NEW REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY!!!! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!!!!! ANYWAYS, I FELT SOO INCREDIBLY HAPPY AND ALL, THAT I DECIDED I WAS SATISFIED AND I WOULD UPDATE THIS STORY JUST FOR YOU!!!! PS, THE CONCLUSION IS COMING SHORTLY, JUST S FEW MORE CHAPTERS TO GO!!!**

_"What was that?" I asked_

_Fang looked over his computer at me. "What?" he asked calmly._

_"The table just shook," I explained. "Was that you?"_

_"Sorry. This page is taking __forever __to load."_

_"Oh. How long can you possibly spend on your blog!" I questioned, changing the subject._

_"Not very long. I'm just reading all the comments."_

_"But there's thousands!"_

_"Sorry. I really can't keep all those, as you would out it, 'horny fangirls'" - he said this part slowly and clearly in a mocking kind of way- "waiting," he smirked at me. Oh, I was going to kill him...I just scowled at him for a minute in silence._

_"Max?" Fang again. He looked perfectly calm, but his voice sounded nervous._

_"What?"_

_"I…just…I wanted to…you…I…never mind." He looked away from me. Fang stuttering? It didn't happen. EVER. I'm not kidding. He was always Mr. Calm-and-unemotional. Always sure of himself, and being thoroughly annoying in being so. And when he wasn't sure, he did the smartest thing. He just shut up and sat there, looking calm, cool, and collected._

_I rolled my eyes, hiding my curiosity. "Fine, but-" I was about to elaborate but Angel interrupted me._

_"Hi Max!"_

_"Uh, hi sweetie. What's up?"_

_"Me and Nudge want to check out some books."_

_I was glad to hear that. Unfortunately, "You'd need a library card, and to get one, we'd need proof of ID, which we don't have. Just read here. You'll be able to read every book in the library before Fang finishes." I raised my voice on that last part and saw Fang smirk out of the corner of my eye._

_"What if I ask the librarian?" I was assuming this was a loose definition of 'ask.'_

_"Angel, you know what I keep telling you about…" I lowered my voice, "about your powers. So no playing mind-puppet with the nice lady at the front desk, okay?"_

_She looked disappointed, but sadly agreed and then bent over to whisper in my ear._

_"Fang's thinking about how much he loves you," she giggled. "He was going to tell you but he got scared…" she must not have noticed my highly disconcerted expression because then she added, "When are you going to tell him that you like him? Because I think he's getting kind of sad."_

_"Uh…" Angel skipped off after that, saving me from finishing what I'm sure would have been a very pointed and intelligent response._

_"So what are you doing, anyways?" Fang asked, scowling after Angel._

_"Oh, uh, nothing much…talking to some people on IM."_

_Idiot Max. What happened to the whole "not telling Fang" idea, huh? I resisted the urge to pound my head against the computer screen._

_"Oh. With who?"_

_"Some random guy…"_

_"Does he have a screen name? Maybe he's interesting."_

_"You have an account?"_

_"Of course I do. Now cough up his screen name."_

_"If you must know, it's Ontherun. But don't go saying anything stupid."_

_His eyes widened a bit. "Oh…… Really."_

_"You know him?"_

_"Uh, yeah, I've talked to him a few times. He's pretty cool…"_

_He turned his head back to his computer. "You got a screen name?" I asked him, but he ignored me._

_I shook my head and returned to the screen. Whatever, Fang._

_**PRIVATE CHAT WITH ONTHERUN**_

_**Reallybored: srry to keep you waiting**_

_**Reallybored: my best friend is acting really weird…**_

_**Ontherun: you like him, though, right?**_

_**Reallybored: yeah.**_

_**Reallybored: I thought we decided that…**_

_**Ontherun: Yeah.**_

_**Ontherun: I'm just curious….**_

_**Ontherun: And a bit bored…**_

_**Ontherun: What did happen when he kissed you?**_

_**Reallybored: Well…**_

_**Reallybored: Like I said…**_

_**Reallybored: Got nervous.**_

_**Reallybored: ran away.**_

_**Reallybored: And the weird thing is**_

_**Reallybored: That I actually liked kissing him.**_

_**Reallybored: I think…**_

_**Ontherun: So basically, you were just being idiotic?**_

_**Reallybored: Yeppers**_

_**Reallybored: Did you and your best friend ever have a run-in like that?**_

_**Ontherun: not really.**_

_**Ontherun: nope.**_

_**Reallybored: so you haven't done anything about your crush except kissing other people?**_

_**Ontherun: Well, no.**_

_**Ontherun: I've made it PRETTY DARN CLEAR that I like her.**_

_**Ontherun: And she STILL DOESN"T GET IT!**_

_**Ontherun: I mean jeez!**_

_**Ontherun: I think she's just about the most oblivious person on the planet!**_

_**Ontherun: Like right now, for example.**_

_**Ontherun: There's something REALLY obvious right in front of her and she can't see it.**_

_**Reallybored: I'm glad I'm not your best friend.**_

_**Reallybored: I feel bad 4 her…**_

_**Ontherun: SHES JUST SO FREAKING OBLIVIOUS I CAN"T STAND IT!**_

_**Ontherun: EVERYTHING IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER…**_

_**Reallybored: Then why don't you just tell her?**_

_**Ontherun: Embarrasssment.**_

_**Reallybored: Why? And embarrassment only has two s's…**_

_**Ontherun: because.**_

_**Ontherun: I didn't figure it out until just a little while ago…**_

_**Ontherun: that and the fact that its about me…**_

_**Ontherun: it would, let's say…give away some things.**_

_**Reallybored: Then why do you want her to figure it out?**_

_**Ontherun: I think she should know how I feel.**_

_**Ontherun: But she should find out on her own.**_

_**Reallybored: Demented logic.**_

_**Ontherun: Don't care.**_

_**Ontherun: Anyways…**_

_**Ontherun: So how is he acting weird?**_

_**Reallybored: He's being all secretive**_

_**Reallybored: Just weird in general**_

_**Reallybored: I mean, he has every right to be.**_

_**Reallybored: First, were best friends**_

_**Reallybored: Then he kisses me …equals awkwardness**_

_**Reallybored: Then we fight, separate, and finally make up…**_

_**Reallybored: And I REALLY HATE having flights…**_

_**Reallybored: oops, fights :P**_

_**Reallybored: And I have no idea where that leaves us**_

_**Ontherun: Well…**_

_**Ontherun: If he likes you and you like him**_

_**Ontherun: I believe that technically that leaves us in the "we-both-like-each other- but-neither-of-us-wants-to-admit-it-because-it's-too-awkward -and-we-don't-want-to-ruin-out-just-mended-friendship-but-we-both-really-want-to-get-together -so-that-leaves-us-right-where-we-started….phase**_

_**Ontherun: Oops, sorry in the beginning, I meant you, not us, lol**_

_**Reallybored: Um….okay…**_

_**Reallybored: I just don't know…**_

_**Ontherun: -sighs-**_

_**Ontherun: When will you learn?**_

_**Ontherun: When will my best friend learn?**_

_**Reallybored: I guess me and your best friend really have a lot in common.**_

_**Ontherun: You have no idea…**_

_**Sent at 5:00 PM**_

_**Ontherun: So, you're not going to do anything?**_

_**Reallybored: Heck no!**_

_**Reallybored: I'm just going to…**_

_**Reallybored: What's the word?**_

_**Reallybored: Stick to the status quo…**_

_**Ontherun: lol**_

_**Ontherun: Seen high school musical?**_

_**Reallybored: Sadly.**_

_**Reallybored: Siblings forced me**_

_**Ontherun: Same here**_

_**Reallybored: But it was worth it**_

_**Reallybored: 4 Zac Efron.**_

_**Reallybored: Have a bit of a crush on him :D**_

_**Reallybored: SO HOT!**_

_**Reallybored: Like, a TEN on the hotness scale**_

_**Ontherun: Now THAT is something that I bet you haven't told your best friend.**_

_**Reallybored: Duh**_

_**Reallybored: He'd mock me from now until the end of eternity**_

_**Ontherun: Haha**_

_**Ontherun: Can I mock you?**_

_**Reallybored: No, you most certainly cannot!**_

_**Ontherun: Mrs. Efron,**_

_**Ontherun: Got a question 4 you.**_

_**Ontherun: How does Fang compare on your imaginary "hotness scale?"**_

_**Reallybored: Zac Efron's hotter**_

_**Ontherun: Oh really?**_

_**Ontherun: Nevermind, that's right.**_

_**Ontherun: You don't like Fang very much.**_

_**Reallybored: I thought we've been OVER this!**_

_**Reallybored: I don't HATE HIM…**_

_**Reallybored: Actually just now I've decided he's pretty cool.**_

_**Reallybored: So can you get off my back?**_

_**Ontherun: Fine.**_

_**Ontherun: As long as you're admitting it…**_

_**Reallybored: That he's cool?**_

_**Reallybored: Why do you care so much anyways?**_

_**Ontherun: I Don't!**_

_**Reallybored: Suuuuuure**_

_**Ontherun: Seriously, I don't…it's just that you're OBVIOSULY the type of girl who likes to fall for random guys all the time. I bet you're all prissy, too. **__(A/N: Fang is REALLY enjoying this…hehe)_

_**Reallybored: What?!?!?**_

_**Reallybored: Excuuuuuuuuuuse me!?**_

_**Reallybored: I am probably the least prissy person on the freaking planet!**_

_**Ontherun: You didn't tell me this.**_

_**Ontherun: Besides, you just REALLY seemed like the eyeliner and lipgloss type.**_

_**Reallybored: I hope you realize that if I knew where you live you'd be lying on the floor in a little ball of pain by now, don't you?**_

_**Ontherun: No, actually.**_

_**Ontherun: Prissy people aren't usually the best fighters…**_

_**Reallybored: I am SOOOOO going to kill you.**_

_**Ontherun: Nope, you're not.**_

_**Ontherun: Because you have no idea where I live.**_

_**Ontherun: Heck, even I don't know where I live.**_

_**Ontherun: I guess you COULD technically verbally abuse me.**_

_**Reallybored: Fine…**_

_**Reallybored: Would you like me to?**_

_**Ontherun: Sure.**_

_**Reallybored: You are a pathetic coward who can't even get up the guts to ask out a girl you KNOW likes you and go around kissing girls like a man whore because you are too idiotic to realize that all jealousy does is make your best friend pissed and get an annoying redhead stuck up your butt…**_

_**Ontherun: Who ever said she had red hair?**_

_**Reallybored: You also love a guy you've never met to the point where outsiders will think you're homosexual and obsess about his life with other innocent bystanders**_

_**Ontherun: You're a stuck up priss who's so oblivious to her surroundings that you wouldn't see something if it was flashing neon in front of you. If a guy had been showing you that he loved you for his whole life, you'd still think he wanted to be just friends**_

_**Reallybored: You're a paranoid freak!**_

_**Ontherun: You're a whore!**_

_**Ontherun: Truce?**_

_**Reallybored: Truce?**_

_**Reallybored: lol…at the same time :D**_

_**Ontherun: That was kind of amusing…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Oh my freaking goodness I have not updated in like five months. Oh. My. Gosh. And the worst part? I've had this written out and sitting on my desktop since I uploaded the last chapter. I'M SOOOOOOOOO FREAKKKKKKKING SOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYY! I AM I AM I AM I AM I AM I AM! I'M SORRRRYYYY! Anyways, I will not keep you waiting any longer. Here's Chapter Six:**

_**FANGISHOT: I've been thinking about what you said earlier.**_

_**FANGISHOT: And before that…**_

_**Reallybored: What about it?**_

_**FANGISHOT: Well…**_

_**FANGISHOT: It might seem REALLY crazy…**_

_**FANGISHOT: You're not…**_

_**FANGISHOT: No**_

_**FANGISHOT: Nevermind.**_

_**FANGISHOT: I'm crazy.**_

_**Reallybored: Please tell me you weren't about to say Max!**_

_**FANGISHOT: What if I was?**_

_**Reallybored: Ugh!**_

_**Reallybored: Where did you get that idea?**_

_**FANGISHOT: Ha!**_

_**FANGISHOT: You are Max!**_

_**Reallybored: What?**_

_**FANGISHOT: Haven't you learned**_

_**FANGISHOT: That generally when you ask people a question, for example, if I asked a girl…say her name was Cindy…if she liked a guy named Bobby, and she did like him, she wouldn't say yes, because then everyone would know and she'd be embarrassed, but she wouldn't say no either, because that would get back to him and he would never ask her out. So, what does she say? She says "Where did you hear that?" Everyone thinks they're clever when they do that, avoiding the question and all, but I've come to recognize the signs…**_

_**Reallybored: Well, if I was Max, I wouldn't have any reason for not saying no, would I? Doesn't Max lie about her identity all the time?**_

_**FANGISHOT: Well, if you weren't Max, you wouldn't have avoided the question, so you tell me why Max wouldn't say no, seeing as you are her.**_

_**Reallybored: There isn't a reason. I'm not Max! And that made absolutely no freaking sense!**_

_**FANGISHOT: You just said there isn't a reason why Max wouldn't say no, so you said no. Further proof that you are Max!**_

_**Reallybored: I'm not Max!**_

_**FANGISHOT: Yes, you are.**_

_**Reallybored: No i'm not.**_

_**FANGISHOT: You are!**_

_**Reallybored: I'm not!**_

_**FANGISHOT: ARE!**_

_**Reallybored: I'm not even going to argue with you…**_

_**FANGISHOT: Soo…**_

_**Reallybored: So what?**_

_**FANGISHOT: What's it like having the hottest hottie in the universe as your best friend?**_

_**Reallybored: FaI'm not Max!**_

_**FANGISHOT: You started o answer and forgot to delete all of it! I HAVE YOU NOW!**_

_**FANGISHOT: Don't worry, I won't tell anyone.**_

_**Reallybored: You have nothing to tell. It was a typo!**_

_**FANGISHOT: Why are you so secretive? I know you're all paranoid and everything, but it's not like I have any idea where you are.**_

_**FANGISHOT: And besides, you wouldn't have known so much about Max's feelings. That whole rant came straight from the heart as you were typing it. Don't you dare tell me anything different, missy.**_

_**FANGISHOT: Besides, I have so many questions to ask you!**_

_**Reallybored: Like what?**_

_**FANGISHOT: Like, what is Fang really like, what is his voice like, exactly how big are his wings. And does he really have a love for Dora the explorer? Is he hiding the secret that he's really depressed inside and longs for someone to reach out to him?**_

_**FANGISHOT: There's so much to know!**_

_**Reallybored: Jeesh, you're annoying…**_

_**Reallybored: And I'll answer questions if you swear you won't tell anyone…**_

_**FANGISHOT: Yay!**_

_**FANGISHOT: You are so cool!**_

_**FANGISHOT: Sorry for saying you were oblivious, by the way…I didn't really mean it.**_

_**FANGISHOT: Wait –how do I know you aren't faking this – what if you're pranking me or something!**_

_**Reallybored: Fine – try me with a question then. Ask me anything and I'll ask Fang.**_

_**FANGISHOT: Fine. Ask Fang….ask him what it's like to have wings…**_

_**Reallybored: Hey, Max has wings too!**_

_**FANGISHOT: Just ask.**_

_**Reallybored: Fine.**_

_**FANGISHOT: .**_

_**FANGISHOT: ..**_

_**FANGISHOT: …**_

_**FANGISHOT: ….**_

_**FANGISHOT: …..**_

_**FANGISHOT: …**_

_**FANGISHOT: ….**_

_**FANGISHOT: …..**_

_**FANGISHOT: …**_

_**FANGISHOT: ….**_

_**FANGISHOT: …**_

_**FANGISHOT: …..**_

_**FANGISHOT: ….**_

_**FANGISHOT: …**_

_**FANGISHOT: …..**_

_**Reallybored: I asked him.**_

_**FANGISHOT: Hey!**_

_**FANGISHOT: I was so close!**_

_**FANGISHOT: hmph. That would have looked awesome…**_

_**Reallybored: Fang says he can fly with them. He also wants to know why I am asking him this and then smirks when I tell him I'm talking to one of his horny fangirls. I tell him to just shut his face and he tells me to tell you that flying is fun when I'm not there. I tell him that I won't type that and that he better go back to his blogging, and he smirks again, don't ask me why, he just loves doing that, and then he tells me to tell you thanks for being horny and then I scowl at him and he goes back to his computer.**_

_**FANGISHOT: Wow.**_

_**FANGISHOT: either you have a good imagination or you really ARE Max.**_

_**Reallybored: I'm just pranking. I'm not Max. hah, got you.**_

_**FANGISHOT: You are SOOOOOOOOo Max!**_

_**Reallybored: If I was Max, I would have felt the need to prove myself to you, right.**_

_**FANGISHOT: Well, I've always though Max was naturally defensive…**_

_**Reallybored: fine, you win, whatever. But someone else is IMing me, so I have to go.**_

_**FANGISHOT: No!**_

_**FANGISHOT: You have to talk to me!**_

_**FANGISHOT: Horny fangirls have rights too!**_

_**FANGISHOT: You know…**_

_**PRIVATE CHAT WITH ONTHERUN:**_

_**Reallybored: Hey.**_

_**Ontherun: what?**_

_**Reallybored: Mind if I use you as an excuse to escape the horny fangirls?**_

_**Ontherun: One of Fang's?**_

_**Reallybored: Who else, really?**_

_**Ontherun: Nope, not at all.**_

_**Reallybored: Sooo….**_

_**Ontherun: sooo…**_

_**Reallybored: Any news on the best friend front?**_

_**Ontherun: She likes me.**_

_**Reallybored: Really? My best friend likes me too…I think.**_

_**Ontherun: How do you know?**_

_**Reallybored: My sister told me.**_

_**Ontherun: Ah.**_

_**Ontherun: So, go and tell him or something.**_

_**Reallybored: nu-uh. I'll do it when you do it.**_

_**Ontherun: I did it.**_

_**Reallybored: Ha. Funny.**_

_**Ontherun: See, the problem is, if I do it, you won't do it, and if I don't do it, you won't do it, so either way I have to tell my best friend…**_

_**Reallybored: uh….**_

_**Ontherun: So, I'll just wait until I'm ready…**_

_**Ontherun: So, in the meantime, will you answer some questions?**_

_**Reallybored: Ugh…not you too!**_

_**Ontherun: huh?**_

_**Reallybored: fine. Questions. But if they have anything to do with Fang ill shoot you…**_

_**Ontherun: 1, that would be difficult over IM and 2, its nothing about Fang…well…**_

_**Reallybored: what?**_

_**Ontherun: Sorry, no, nothing about Fang. About you.**_

_**Reallybored: Fine. Ask.**_

_**Ontherun: Your best friend likes you, right?**_

_**Reallybored: I think... Is that one of the questions?**_

_**Ontherun: No. And you like him, right?**_

_**Reallybored: YES. We've BEEN OVER THIS!**_

_**Ontherun: but…would you consider him as a...**_

_**Ontherun: as a boyfriend?**_

_**Reallybored: wow.**_

_**Reallybored: I can't really imagine it.**_

_**Reallybored: Maybe, I guess.**_

_**Reallybored: I mean, he's always been there for me. And not a bad kisser, by any means…**_

_**Ontherun: Really? Like, you wouldn't have an issue with that?**_

_**Reallybored: It would be awkward telling my siblings…**_

_**Ontherun: I know what you mean**_

_**Reallybored: But otherwise, yeah, sure.**_

_**Reallybored: But I don't know how that would happen, exactly.**_

_**Reallybored: He's not going to give me his jacket and ask me to go steady with him or something – he's not really the type. And he doesn't know I like him, so I don't see him running up and randomly kissing me – which would be awesome, by the way.**_

_**Ontherun: Say…say he already knows that you like him. Say your sister told him…**_

_**Reallybored: Oh god. She totally could have…I need to go and get her and make sure she**_

_**Ontherun: We're being strictly hypothetical.**_

_**Ontherun: So, hypothetically, if he knew you liked him, then what would you want him, hypothetically, to do to get you two together? Hypothetically.**_

_**Reallybored: Um…**_

_**Reallybored: Let me think…**_

_**Reallybored: Well. I suppose he could just tell me how he felt…**_

_**Reallybored: But, he won't do that.**_

_**Ontherun: Why not?**_

_**Reallybored: He is soo not the touchy feely type. He would need a way of telling me without actually saying anything, and I can't think of one.**_

_**Reallybored: I just can't imagine him coming up to me and spilling his guts.**_

_**Ontherun: He's way too cool for that, obviously.**_

_**Ontherun: I can think of a perfect way for him.**_

"Max! Max! Come here! Quick!"

I looked up from the screen to find that Iggy had Gazzy in a headlock and Nudge was trying to pull them apart, succeeding at almost pulling Gazzy's arm out of the socket. Angel was…I don't know what she was doing with that big pile of books, but I swear, she was gonna get hurt.

"Hey!" I whisper-yelled, "We're in a freaking library! Iggy, let Gazzy GO! Angel, get down from there!"

I turned back to the computer.

**Reallybored: Like what?**

"MAA-AAAX!"

"Ugh, you guys are killing me!" I pushed myself off the chair and literally stomped over to where they were. Everyone was tangled with each other and a bunch of books. I scowled down at them. "That's it, everyone SEPARATE!"

"But Maax!"

"Angel, I'll come read a book with you, okay?"

"No! Max, wait!"

I shook my head and walked back to the computer, not taking my eyes off of Iggy and Gazzy.

I quickly touched typed into the little box, not even looking at the screen.

**Reallybored: Srry, g2g, things gettin messy over here. Nice talkin to ya though.**

**Reallybored has logged out of chat.**

**Ontherun: Hi, Max…**

I glanced over at Fang from the computer I had just turned off.

"Could you hurry up with the blogging! Sooner or later Gazzy or Angel's gonna get us kicked out of here! Hey, you okay?"

A look of pure shock was pasted onto Fang's face; a look that I had just about never seen from him before.

He didn't answer me. Typical. What wasn't typical was that he didn't give me his signature smirk.

Oookayyyy…

He just stared at the screen.

Haha, I knew something that he didn't….


End file.
